Consumer goods are tangible goods that are purchased for direct consumption to satisfy a human need or want (i.e., purchased for direct consumption). For the most part, consumer goods are designed to make household life more convenient. For instance, vacuum cleaners make it easier for people to clean embedded dirt and dust from carpets, upholstery, and drapery. Sewing machines allow people to fix and create their clothing by stitching fabric together. Hand-held, hair dryers moreover allow people to accelerate the drying of their hair after wetting it.
While consumer goods make certain aspects of life easier, their use can in turn be an inconvenient and monotonous chore. For instance, hand-held consumer goods tend be relatively heavy, bulky, and their operation requires a certain level of skill, all of which ends up restricting the user's focus to completing the task at hand. Users can often feel drained of energy, which often causes the user to putting off the use, or complete avoidance, of their consumer goods. In particular, one generally sacrifices operating their stereo system or smart phone while drying their hair with a hair dryer. As such, one may end up spending less time drying their hair than would be required for effectiveness or choosing to go out into public with wet, unkempt hair.
What is therefore needed is a system that may be installed into consumer goods so as to allow a user to simultaneously operate the consumer good and other devices to make use of the consumer good unexpectedly pleasant, synergistically effective, and adds to the good's convenience (i.e., consumer good telematics). The present invention fulfills these needs by transforming consumer goods into network nodes far multimedia purposes (i.e., as part of “the internet of things”) as well as other needs which will become apparent herein.